As telecommunications technology evolves, users frequently seek to establish communication sessions between themselves and other users who have differing media quality capabilities. While media quality enhancement technologies exist to enable users to communicate with other users having differing media quality capabilities, a problem arises as to where to physically and logically locate these media quality enhancement technologies. Locating media quality enhancement technology within user equipment itself or in a local media gateway that serves as a bridge between user equipment and the network limits the media quality enhancement capabilities available to those that are known at the time the user equipment or local media gateway is manufactured and/or necessities ongoing upgrades. On the other hand, locating media quality enhancement technology within a provider's existing network hardware is likely to be prohibitively expensive due to the relative cost of media quality enhancement technology in relation to the overall cost of a provider's infrastructure. In light of these realities, media quality enhancement technology is seldom adopted on a large scale until after a technology has become ubiquitous. Often, however, it is in the beginning of a media quality enhancement technology's lifecycle, when users are likely to have differing media quality capabilities, that it is most valuable. As a technology becomes more pervasive, more and more users will have the required capability and no longer require media quality enhancement.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for enhancing media quality by dynamically inserting a quality enhancement gateway.